The semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) industry has experienced exponential growth. Technological advances in IC materials and design have produced generations of ICs where each generation has smaller and more complex circuits than the previous generation. In the course of IC evolution, functional density (i.e., the number of interconnected devices per chip area) has generally increased while geometry size (i.e., the smallest component (or line) that can be created using a fabrication process) has decreased. This scaling down process generally provides benefits by increasing production efficiency and lowering associated costs.
Such scaling down has also increased the complexity of processing and manufacturing ICs and, for these advances to be realized, similar developments in IC processing and manufacturing are needed. For example, when a semiconductor device such as metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFETs) is scaled down through various technology nodes, high k dielectric material and metal are adopted to form a gate stack. When forming such a device, the metal layer is tuned to have a proper work function to achieve the designed threshold voltage of the device. Although existing methods of fabricating semiconductor devices have been generally adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been entirely satisfactory in all respects. Therefore, a method is needed for improving the tuning of the work function of the metal layer.